


The Kiss of a Lifetime

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: This is fiction I do not know these people nor what happened.A different take on filming that last kiss.  Poor Luca is trying to direct.





	The Kiss of a Lifetime

The Kiss of a Lifetime

Take 1  
Timothy can you stand with your back to the wall...OK, we can't see you, Timmy...Timmy...Armie...Jesus, get off him

Take 2  
Timmy can you stand sideways to the wall, we will pan over your shoulder. Armie approach him from... Armie, yes that is it...why have you stopped, what are you doing...what are you doing, move your hand away from...Cut

Take 3  
Armie you stand next to the wall, Timmy follow him. Armie embrace then kiss him, we will do a close up... Jesus, not so much tongue...we can see...stop stop

Take 4  
Armie walk towards us holding Timmy's...Jesus, his hand not his dick.

Take 5  
Timmy you take the lead, lean against the wall, when Armie reaches you, raise your arm around his neck, not that arm, the other arm, Armie stop lifting him...Jesus...(to Sayombhu quietly) now they are practically fucking

Take 6  
(After a break of 30mins)  
Hair, make up...please what is that stain? Jesus, change Armie's trousers.

Take 7  
Stop whispering...What did he say?...Why are they talking?...Cut, Cut

Take 8  
Armie hold Timothy's hand like this is your the last night together, like you are wanting to hold him and kiss for the very last time. Softly, softly press your lips against his, it is the kiss of a lifetime, hold him like he is your treasure...for fuck's sake, wait, no tongue...


End file.
